


Wanderer

by Starfruit_Crusader



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Blood, Boats and Ships, Bruises, F/F, Gay, Gore, Implied Relationships, Lesbian Sex, Medieval Medicine, Sexual Content, Swordfighting, Vaginal Fingering, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfruit_Crusader/pseuds/Starfruit_Crusader
Summary: Jasper is a mighty Irish Viking on a mission to warn her village of an incoming siege. When a snowstorm hits the wilds she was traversing, she quickly succumbs to the cold. However an unknown Norman Knight saves her from the cold. How will they survive the blizzard?
Relationships: Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Wanderer by Amon Amarth.

Jasper clung to her cape desperately as the wind nipped at her ears and cheeks. The cold had sunken in deep and she could feel it soak into her bones. The wasteland she trudged through had little cover to block the cascades of thick snow. Her vision was failing her quick and she felt as if she was going in circles. She was lost and she knew it, but spite drove her forward through the bite of the frost. She huffed and puffed as she headed up a hill, her feet falling right through the snow and making her stumble. She actually stumbled, she had been at it for days. It was painful to keep on her feet and her limbs were numb. Everything was falling apart. She would never make it home in time to warn her brethren of the raid that was going to befall them. 

She stumbled again at the top of the hill and tumbled down. She tried to stand, her legs were frozen. She tried to crawl, she didn't get far. Laying down in the snow she glanced up at the shrinking land, black slowly licking at the edges of her vision. She wasn't going to make it. She was going to die just like her comrades, but she would be alone. She hardened herself as the black began to overwhelm her vision. If this were truly her fate, then so be it. 

………

A faint crackling licked at the edges of Jasper's consciousness. Then a light tap, and another. It was the sound of metal against metal, a small little clash. She grumbled and opened her eyes, blinded by a fire instantly. She recoiled and put her mitts over her eyes, yowling as she shot up. The tapping stopped and she huffed as she began to pat her cheeks. She wasn't dead? She still felt stiff and numb as could be and the howling of the wind was still prevalent. 

She peered up and staring back at her was a metal being. The eyes of the person behind the helmet were concealed and she squinted, trying to catch any possible features. Every inch of skin was covered in metal plates save for the legs, which were covered in a thin layer of fabric and heavy leather boots. The figure was small in stature and skinny as a twig. Jasper's eyes poured over the armor catching several rose insignias on the plates. This was an enemy. 

Growling and reaching for her axe, she faltered as she found it missing from her belt. It caught her eye across from them both, the makeshift shelter made from snow and a tarp. She lunged for it, only to have a sword drawn to her throat within a second. 

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" The voice was soft and Jasper frowned as she processed it. The person behind it was obviously trying to make it deeper and more menacing. She sat back and huffed, narrowing her eyes. 

"What, you think you can keep me captive? I won't tell you anything you-" She stopped again as the sword tapped lightly on her chin, glaring at the small figure. 

"I have no ill intentions for you Viking." The voice was still as deep as it could go and Jasper snickered, leaning into the blade. 

"What you think you're tough?" She balled up her fists prepared for the fight, but the figure was unwavering. "C'mon kill me!"

"I have no intentions of killing a person I just worked so hard to save." The figure sighed and retracted their sword. "What on earth were you doing out here with no food and no water?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jasper spat at them and lunged over the fire, stumbling and knocking them both over. She got a solid squawk out of the figure and paused, it was a female. She reached up and quickly yanked the helmet clean off of the form. She was met with stunning blue eyes and yet another helm of chain link. A few stray strands of ruddy red hair fluttered as they fell, it felt so slow as Jasper stared into those eyes and caught the spatter of freckles at the knight's cheeks. She took in a deep breath as they hit the ground and tossed the helmet, snagging tiny wrists underneath her. 

She watched as the knight stared up at her in stunned silence, then lowered her eyelids. The sharp nose and soft cheeks confirmed that the knight was female. Jasper leaned in and got nose to nose with her, rumbling softly. "Why did you save me?" 

"W-well." The knight suddenly became uppity, her jaw setting. "Wouldn't you like to know?" 

Jasper stared then snorted and laughed. She loosened her grip on the knight then grinned wide at her. "C'mon princess, got any knight's code? Some poetic bullshit?"

She watched as the knight narrowed her eyes and the growl that came from the little thing was priceless. 

"Help those who hurt." The knight struggled and Jasper let her sit up. Her helm fell and a mess of short red hair escaped. Jasper took a look at her and felt her cheeks begin to heat up despite the frost. The knight was really cute despite being a deadly little wench. Almost too cute, what on earth was she doing parading in knights clothes with a sword? 

"So what are YOU doing out here?" Jasper glared and narrowed her eyes trying to keep an air of toughness. 

The knight frowned and reached down, pressing down on her breastplate. She looked like she was in pain. Jasper raised her eyebrows and looked her over, unable to identify her discomfort under all of the armor. "Trying to get back to my platoon. What else would I be doing?" 

Jasper sighed and shook her head, rolling back and putting her hands on her hips. "Really? We ought to just kill each other now, I'm going to save my village." Jasper paused and glanced at a little pot sitting besides the knight, her ravenous hunger overtaking her as she smelled the contents. The knight followed her gaze then put her hand over the pot. 

"We can settle this, then, when we get there. For now we should survive and get back to our people. We will likely both die if we hurt each other now." The knight stared into Jasper's eyes and Jasper sighed. She was probably right. She slowly retreated back to her original spot, glancing around her as she caught furs and blankets had been piled atop of her beforehand. The knight sat, and Jasper watched her hands trembling from the cold. 

"Take your armor off." Jasper leaned in over the fire and watched the little thing, looking her over. 

"What?!" The knight creased her eyebrows and pressed her hands against the plate again. Whatever was bothering her had to be serious. 

"C'mon… you're going to freeze to death. You don't wanna lose your fingers right?" Jasper offered, putting her hand out thoughtfully. "C'mon I know you're not used to THIS kind of weather. There's no way. I know how to put up with the cold." She watched as the knight frowned, shivering for awhile before slowly beginning to take her armor off. The process was slow as could be. The little thing was hurting, Jasper guessed somewhere around the middle of her. That wasn't good she decided, especially if the knight was going to die on her in the middle of the night. She needed to leech her heat Jasper rationalized. 

Once the breastplate was removed it was fairly apparent that there was a problem, the heavy padding underneath her armor leaked through with fresh blood. 

"Oh, tch, stars." The knight gently swathed at it and looked at her fingers, Jasper couldn't tell from there how badly she had been hurt but it concerned her all the same. 

"You took a beating." Jasper frowned and narrowed her eyes. "You were supposed to go home or stay behind, but you wanted to fight." She guessed but all of that was so apparent. 

"Oh they're overreacting about this little thing." The knight sighed and raised her fingers over the fire, the thin ends blue from the frost. "I'm fine." 

"No you're not. What was it then?" Jasper crossed her arms over her chest, her furs providing enough heat for her with the help of the fire. "An arrow?"

"An axe. Actually." The knight chuckled and shook her head and Jasper's eyes widened. She was just a puny thing, there was no way she would make it through another battle in the condition she was in. This woman had a death wish. Jasper frowned and pat her hands together impatiently. 

"I said take the armor off, sweetheart." She watched Pearl look up at her quizzically and pointed to the padded shirt. "All of it." 

"What you want me to be naked? Hah!" Jasper watched as the knight chuckled and it soon turned into a stone cold silence. The little thing frowned and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh stars you're being serious…" 

"Uh-huh. If we're going to wait out this snowstorm you're going to need to warm up. No metal, no worn out clothes like THAT." Jasper huffed, trying to mask her concern for the small woman. "Did you lug me around? You probably undid your stitches." 

"I didn't lug you around I made a sled like a sensible person." The knight scowled and Jasper smirked. 

"So you lugged me around. Lets see those stitches princess." She watched as the knight groaned and began to undo the buttons on her blood stained shirt. Jasper frowned and watched then slowly sighed and rubbed her mitts over the fire. "It's… Jasper." 

"What?" The knight looked perplexed and Jasper blushed, rubbing the back of her head, hair still done up in a braid. 

"My name is Jasper…" She frowned as the knight stared at her then creased her eyebrows as the knight let out a little chuckle. "What?" 

"That's just funny because…" The knight pulled back her shirt and Jasper nearly gasped as she saw the bloody stained wrap around her stomach. "My name is Pearl." 

"You need to patch that up before it freezes over, sweetheart." Jasper quickly scooted over and huffed as Pearl shrunk back from her. "Did you bring stuff to wrap that in?" 

"Yes of course, and thread." Pearl defiantly pushed Jasper away and pointed to a little pan filled with melted snow. "Wash your hands before you touch me, please." 

Jasper looked down at her dirty bloodstained mitts and sighed, removing them and dunking her hands into the pan. The bite of the cold left her fingers as the water was warm and she quickly began to scrub. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Pearl undressing the wound and she caught sight of her chest. A spatter of freckles covering each little mound, hidden only by wrappings that were soon to be shrugged off. Jasper felt her throat catch as she watched and gathered in the entirety of the little knight. Every little part of her was dainty, and Jasper racked her brain as to how she might survive even through the night. She quickly finished scrubbing her hands and returned to see the gash in the small thing's stomach. It was horrendously painful looking, wherever the skin was not broken it was bruised and the lesion had been torn, thread still clinging to it. 

"Oh stars… I guess that does look bad." Pearl studied it and gently began to undo the thread, the lesion pulling apart cleanly as she did. "At least it isn't too deep."

"That's deep enough to kill you, princess." Jasper frowned and her eyes searched, finding the thread and wrap readily available in the dim light. She looked around wildly and caught one of the fur hides that Pearl had wrapped her in, laying it down on the ground and leaned in. Scooping the smaller woman with a shrill squeak and laying her down on it. 

"Oh honestly, I'm fine!" The small figure shivered and Jasper quickly took the thread, plucking the needle from it and placed her hand on Pearl's stomach. 

"You look exhausted. You're bleeding and cold. You are not fine." Jasper said this and it was true. Pearl stared at her in confusion then huffed and groaned in pain as Jasper began to sew her up. Big hands worked deftly and carefully, knowing exactly how to treat the tender skin. "You thought you were going to run headfirst into battle like this? Fuh… you're insane." 

"You're going to lecture me after you ran into the mountains with no provisions and a snowstorm blowing through? Hah!" Pearl was right but even in that case, Jasper had the upper hand on her. Why had she even stopped to help an enemy if she was in no condition to defend herself? Obviously she had a death wish. There was no other way to explain it. 

"Yeah yeah." Jasper expertly tied the thread and bit it apart, her thumb gently prodding to check her work. She glanced up at Pearl and hesitated as she saw tears rolling down her cheeks. It was definitely painful. Jasper sighed and gently reached out for her, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. 

"Alright, I'm going to wrap this then you can get bundled up." She watched Pearl nod and reached over her, taking the wrap and delicately beginning. Padding the wound first and tediously circling her body with the fabric. She stopped short of Pearl's chest and huffed, tying it up and slinging it around her shoulder to keep it in place. Pearl blinked and stared down at it then narrowed her eyes at Jasper accusingly. 

"What, did you want to leave my breasts out or are you just being mean?" 

"Both." Jasper admitted and turned her attention to the boots. They definitely weren't made for snow, and certainly not warm enough. She began to remove them and noted that Pearl's feet were wrapped as well. Questions overloaded her brain and she sighed in frustration. "How long have you been at this knight thing anyways?" 

"Since I was twelve." Pearl defensively responded and pulled her feet underneath herself, only for Jasper to pull them back. She hooked her fingers into the pants and pulled them clean off, getting complaints. 

"You're a liar." Jasper grumbled and tossed the pants, now getting a good look at the now bashful woman. Her little hands covered her nethers and eyes turned away to escape Jasper's own. 

"I don't lie unless it gets me somewhere. I don't need to lie to you, Jasper." Those light blue orbs flicked over and Jasper sighed, reaching around herself and taking her cape. She took it off and wrapped it around Pearl carefully. Then taking blankets and furs and piling them neatly over her until she was a cocoon. She watched as Pearl drooped under the weight and stared up at her tiredly. "Can I at least have my hands free so I can eat?" 

"I've got it." Jasper huffed and took up the pot, nearly burning her hands. "Shit. Hot." 

"I could have told you that." Pearl sighed and wormed her hands free, taking up the pot with freezing fingers. Jasper allowed her to take it and loomed over as Pearl took the lid off and steam escaped into the little cavern. 

Inside of the pot were two little buns and some sort of stew underneath. Jasper huffed gently, and leaned in to smell it. The aroma was incredible, but then again her stomach had taken over her brain. She reached for the bun but quickly got a swat on the hand. She glared at Pearl, who pointed at the washing pan again. Jasper grumbled and waddled over, dunking her hands in again and scrubbing blood from her fingers vigorously. She glanced up as hands joined hers and she blushed, reaching out and taking Pearl's hand in her own. She poured over the details of her fingers, noting the hardened calluses she had from sword fighting. She tried to discern if they were new or old. Pearl's hands had gone blue awhile ago and she needed to warm them immediately. 

"Put your hands under your armpits and let me feed you." Jasper grumbled and gently forced Pearl to sit again, getting a huff of defiance. 

"I can warm my hands on the pot, I should be feeding you. You were comatose when I found you." Pearl leaned over and snagged a spoon from a small sack on the ground and Jasper growled at her. She shook her head and snagged the spoon from the knight's hand. 

"YOU shouldn't be leaning over like that, and all I needed was a nap. I feel fine." That wasn't entirely true, Jasper felt just as exhausted as she had before she blacked out. The tiredness came out through irritation. "Just let me do this for you Pearl." 

She turned her attention to the pot and took up a bun, letting the excess fat and broth drip from it before reaching for the smaller woman. She was surprised to find Pearl biting tears back again and she widened her eyes in exasperation. 

"Come on, you can't be serious." Jasper huffed and watched as Pearl wiped her cheeks with her free hand. "I've been nothing but nice to you." 

"That's why I'm frustrated." Pearl looked Jasper in the eyes and Jasper clenched her jaw. "If anything I shouldn't matter in this situation. You were the one who needed to be saved, not me." 

"But you do matter. You can't just save me and die on me later if we're going to be doing this. Is that all they tell you? You don't matter?" Jasper bit back her anger. She couldn't stand the English, she couldn't stand the English queen. Especially for putting this poor girl in this state of mind. 

"Yes…" Pearl looked away and tears poured from her eyes more freely, a small sob shaking her frame. Jasper frowned and dropped her gaze. She wracked her brain for ideas, unsure of how to help this little thing. 

"Uh… we could feed each other…" She huffed in frustration and shook her head. She bristled as she heard Pearl laugh and heat rose to her cheeks. She was always saying something stupid wasn't she? She glanced down at Pearl and caught a wide smile, taken aback. 

"That is some solution I'll say." Pearl chuckled again and Jasper felt her heart melt. Her voice was so lovely compared to Jasper's own. It suit her too. She watched as Pearl took the other bun and tap it against the edge of the pot, reaching up to Jasper's mouth. Jasper bit a fair chunk out of it and shook her head, biting back her own smile. 

"Whatever." She reached out and watched Pearl take a dainty bite out of hers, sighing softly. Pearl was actually good company, which was a pleasant surprise. It was only a bittersweet feeling they would be enemies after they escaped this snow storm. They took turns taking bites out of the buns. Jasper finished much sooner than Pearl did, but was able to focus on her. She watched as she wiped tears away and jittered from the cold. Jasper sighed and scooted closer, invading the furs and blankets to pull the smaller woman close. 

"Oh stars, you're warmer than the fire even is…" Jasper looked down at the little thing, smirking as she saw blush playing at her speckled cheeks. She raised her eyebrows as she felt Pearl move closer to her and wrap her small arms around Jasper's trunk. Jasper grinned and gave Pearl the last bite of the bun and took up the spoon again. "Tch I only have one spoon…" 

Jasper shrugged and took a spoonful of stew, blowing on it briefly before trying it. She huffed in excitement as she tasted, it was delicious. She had heard that the English couldn't cook to save their lives but this little lady was different. She dipped the spoon back in and moved it to Pearl's lips instead, she frowned as Pearl didn't budge to eat it. 

"You can eat first, I'll just wash it when you are done." 

"What, afraid to swap spit?" Jasper cockily tilted Pearl's face up with her free hand and leaned down, smirking at her. Pearl's cheeks grew darker and Jasper slowly put the spoon back down. She pulled the woman closer and lowered her eyelids. "C'mon." 

"N-no I'm not I just-" Jasper watched the little thing become more and more flustered and her smirk became set in stone. Pearl stared her in the eyes pools of blue reflecting the yellow of Jasper's own eyes and Jasper chuckled. 

"You're cute." She leaned in, breaking the tension and gently gave Pearl a kiss. She got a little whimper then a small cold hand at her cheek. Jasper took that hand and held it awhile before slowly pulling back and looking down at Pearl who looked stunned more than anything. 

"We just met…" Pearl reached up and placed her hand over her lips, her voice faltering. 

"Do you feel warmer?" Jasper smiled wide and tilted her head back, reaching back and undoing her braid one handed. Waves of sandy locks poured out over both of them as she shook her hair out and looked back down at Pearl. 

"I- ah… brr!" She watched as Pearl shook herself awake and looked away. "I do…" 

Jasper's eyes softened and she reached back for the spoon, scooping a hearty amount onto it and carefully bringing it to Pearl's lips. She watched her take her bite and sighed in relief before taking her own bite. She alternated between the two of them until Pearl suddenly reached for her hand. 

"Can I please have a vegetable? You're giving me nothing but meat." Pearl looked up at her and Jasper frowned at her sternly. 

"You need the meat, it's good for you." Jasper offered her another spoonful but was met with a similarly stern frown. 

"Vegetables are better for you." Pearl huffed defiantly and Jasper snorted. 

"Oh really?" 

"Yes really." 

Jasper chuckled, being met with a serious expression and she dipped the spoon back into the pot, fishing out a few vegetables. "You know they say opposites attract~" 

"Ugh, what made you so cocky?" Pearl eagerly ate up the vegetables and Jasper noted she was shivering less and less. Jasper smiled wide as she saw a smile play at Pearl's lips, the cute blush prevalent on her cheeks. 

"What made you so cute? It's not fair." 

"Oh honestly, I should have left you in the snow." Pearl snorted and shook her head, squeezing Jasper around the middle. "But I'm glad I didn't…" 

"You would have been lonely?" Jasper wrapped her arm around Pearl's back and hugged her closer. Somehow some way she was already attached and protective of this little woman. She chewed her lip and placed her hand against Pearl's pointy hip, gently rubbing her thumb against the bone.

"That and it just wouldn't have felt right…" Pearl sighed and glanced up at Jasper, reaching up and pulling her down till their foreheads touched. "You're really, really sweet. I would have never expected you to be, especially considering what I'm doing." Pearl sighed and Jasper frowned, closing her eyes and leaning into Pearl slightly. 

"I don't know why I'm helping you… I don't know why I even care." Jasper opened her eyes to catch Pearl staring up at her and she put on a small smile. "Let's just say we're even, since you saved me and all." She watched as Pearl smiled back at her and she hummed, reaching up and stroking her cheek gently. "When we fight, don't go easy on me." 

Pearl chuckled and shook her head leaning in and whispering into her ear. "You won't even last ten seconds~" 

"Really? Sounds like I've got my work cut out for me." Jasper smirked and leaned in, kissing the smaller woman without another word. A muffled complaint came from Pearl but it quickly turned into a breathy moan. Her body relaxed and she opened up to the kiss, Jasper retaliating with a little squeeze against Pearl's bindings. She felt Pearl groan and hesitate before pulling away from the kiss slowly. 

"Ow…" Pearl glanced down at Jasper's hand then placed her own against it, looking up at her tiredly. Jasper got the idea and sighed, quickly starting to strip her own clothes off. Pearl's eyebrows creased and she tilted her head. "What are you doing?" 

"It's bedtime. You especially need rest." Jasper tugged her tunic off and Pearl's eyes widened. Jasper glanced down at her own striped and speckled skin and then back at Pearl. "What?" 

"Do you have to take your clothes off?" 

"Yeah, to keep you warm." Jasper frowned and huffed impatiently. Tugging her boots and pants off as well, then took Pearl's blankets and furs one by one, building the perfect nest. Pearl covered herself as modestly as she could, but proved to be too tired to care. Blood loss would do that to you, Jasper mused. She finished the nest and pulled back the covers, holding them open for Pearl. "Alright, come here." 

She watched as Pearl crawled over the opposite direction and frowned but caught her placing more wood on the fire. Smart. She pat the spot in front of her and Pearl obliged to join her, laying on her side as Jasper was. Jasper frowned as she seemed too far away and wrapped her arms around Pearl's chest, pulling their bodies tightly together. She felt Pearl nuzzle back against her and sigh, arms wrapping around Jasper's. Jasper allowed their legs to tangle and buried her face into Pearl's hair. It was soft. 

"I'll bet the storm will be over by the time we wake up." Pearl spoke softly and Jasper sighed, closing her eyes and hugging her tighter. 

"Yeah…" 

The two sat in silence and Jasper soon began to drift off. The howl of the wind and the warmth of Pearl and the fire easily was enough to knock her out. An hour passed and she was fast asleep, but Pearl's voice woke her in a flash. She was a light sleeper. 

"I can't sleep…" 

"Hmm?" Jasper slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the tiny woman, quickly rubbing her eyes and turning Pearl onto her back. "Why not?" 

"I'm worried…" Pearl looked up at her and Jasper sleepily placed her hand against Pearl's cheek. 

"About your friends?" Jasper felt a twinge of sadness looking down at the little knight. Her eyes trailed over Pearl's collarbone and she sighed. "If it's anything like the last village, your friends will be just fine." 

"I'm worried about your friends, Jasper." Jasper paused looking into her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak then huffed, reaching down and pressing on Pearl's wound, getting a sharp gasp then a groan. " Why?" 

"You need to worry about yourself first." Jasper growled then looked away, bristling. She huffed again when she felt Pearl cuddle into her chest, then slowly trailed her hand down squeezing at Pearl's hip. "I know how to get you to sleep." 

"You do?" Pearl looked up at her and tilted her head in confusion. Jasper sighed then reached down, trailing her fingers along the inside of Pearl's thigh. She got a sharp shudder as she slowly turned over, pinning the smaller woman under her. "Oh-" 

"Can I?" Jasper looked her in the eyes and slowly kicked her legs apart, getting settled between them. She watched as Pearl stumbled over her words, her smirk returning. 

"I- you- I mean…" Pearl took a moment to compose herself then slowly trailed her eyes over Jasper. She shyly put her hand over her mouth and looked away, "You want me to pleasure you? Ah- I can…" 

"What?" Jasper blinked then shook her head, dipping her head lower and giving her a little peck. Her hair pooled around them and threatened to drown Pearl, the barrier between them and the rest of the world forcing her to look up at Jasper. "I was talking about you sweetheart…" 

"M-me?!" Pearl pointed at herself, making Jasper frown. 

"Yeah you. It'll make you sleepy right?" Jasper felt herself getting frustrated then she blinked tilting her head. "Nobody's ever done that for you?" 

"Not… exactly…" Pearl huffed and Jasper felt a small stroke of anger on behalf of the poor girl. She forced it down and slowly trailed her fingers up higher, gently brushing them between Pearl's legs. She got a small whimper then felt Pearl's legs fall apart further, her entire face red. Jasper smiled gently then leaned in, kissing at her neck. 

"Atta girl…" She purred into Pearl's skin and worked her lips against the most sensitive places, getting small shudders and whimpers. Her hand teased at the outside of Pearl's cunt, then eagerly swathed against her clit. Jasper found her mark easily and she felt Pearl's hips rise slightly. She rose to look at the smaller woman and caught her holding her breath, eyes closed tightly. "Breathe, I'm not going to hurt you." 

"Right." Pearl huffed then took a few deep breaths as Jasper continued. Rough fingers working in gentle circles, and she watched Pearl unwind. Little breaths turned into soft moans and Jasper's free hand trailed to her chest, squeezing one of Pearl's breasts in her hand. A small gasp followed a throaty moan and Jasper smirked, leaning down and kissing at the other. She laved at a nipple and was rewarded with another moan, her lips sucking eagerly at speckled skin. She felt Pearl reach up and bury her hands in her hair, tugging desperately and she glanced up. Big eyes looked down at her and she smirked raising up to look her over. 

"Got any requests, sweetheart?" Jasper felt herself being tugged down and obliged, her fingers unrelenting on Pearl's clit. She eagerly waited for Pearl to respond but instead she felt lips against hers, little whimpers coming from the little thing. 

Jasper felt her heart flutter, she was so cute. She tried to shake the feelings away, shoulders shuddering. She wondered if at this point she should even try, she was already attached. She leaned in and kissed Pearl without abandon, dragging her tongue across teeth and nipping sharply at pretty pink lips. 

Recklessly the two breathed against each other and took each other in. Jasper dipped her hand lower, being met with a mess of slick. Keeping her fingers wet and rubbing smoothly against the woman under her, her other hand pawing unabashedly at Pearl. Jasper could hardly contain herself, wanting more and more out of Pearl with every ticking second. The moans picked up and Pearl squirmed, Jasper gently putting her hand against her hip to keep her steady. It took little force for Jasper, the smaller woman easy to overpower.

Without warning Pearl broke from the kiss and moaned loudly, tilting her head back and bunching Jasper's hair in her hands. She used her legs to raise her hips and Jasper pulled her against her own hips. She abandoned Pearl's clit and buried her fingers inside of her, catching the sound pulse of Pearl's cunt cumming for her. She growled and leaned in, hungrily kissing at Pearl's neck as Pearl panted and rode herself out on Jasper's hand. All at once the smaller woman collapsed and slowly opened her eyes. Jasper rose her head to look down at Pearl and her smirk resumed as she noted the sleepy dazed look on her face. 

"There you go~" Jasper purred and kissed at Pearl's cheek, experimentally stroking her fingers inside of Pearl once. She was tight down there. A small hand flew down and held Jasper's and she grunted to look down at it. "What?" 

"T-too sensitive…" Pearl huffed and glanced up at her looking bewildered. Jasper paused and pressed in, watching a small panic overtake Pearl's face before slowly retracting her hand. It was covered in slick cum and she eagerly took a taste. It was actually sweet, and it was refreshing compared to what she had tasted before. She glanced back down and smiled wide as she caught the little thing looking mortified. 

"You taste good, I'd love to try more sometime~" Jasper grinned at her and cleaned her fingers with her mouth, getting a squawk and a hand swiping at her own. 

"Why!? No!!! Quit it!!!" Pearl swatted at Jasper and Jasper retaliated by pinning her down, kissing her quickly and feeling her squirm. She was definitely going to wear Pearl out and get some peaceful sleep. She waited for Pearl to stop struggling then peeled away, watching her pant and grumpily glare at her. 

"Sleepy yet?" Jasper smirked, seeing that Pearl was indeed sleepy. Her eyes barely holding open and her body limp.

"Yes…" She huffed and Jasper surprised her by flopping over and pulling her close, burying the both of them in the blankets. She felt Pearl relax and sighed nuzzling into her. It was quiet for awhile Jasper ready to pass out again. The smaller body curled slightly as Pearl piped back up. 

"That was… incredible… thank you Jasper…" 

Jasper chuckled and kissed the back of her head, closing her eyes and rubbing her thumb along Pearl's now very warm hands. "Anytime sweetheart~" 

**Author's Note:**

> I do writing commissions! Email me at mangomash5711@gmail.com for a chance at one of my slots!


End file.
